The Vixen
by Dreamzcometrue
Summary: She was born for power...she is wanted by all...she was made to be the ULTIMATE weapon, the most DANGEROUS assasin...and she's got a secret past. A HUGE crossover! For details look inside! Rated M to be safe for later chapters. Introducing my new OC. ;


Hey guys! So I know that I haven't done anything new with "Special Magic," but I'll do what I can with it soon. Anyway this new story is something I'm pretty proud of. :) It introduces my new OC. Her past kinda changes other characters' pasts so some things will be different. Sorry. And it's a GIANT Crossover! Including several Super Teams like Teen Titans, X-men Evolution, Danny Phantom, and Maximum Ride. Its gonna be really cool, I hope! And lets start it!

She was born for power...she is wanted by all...she was made to be the ULTIMATE weapon, the most DANGEROUS assassin and she's got everyone after her. Can the X-men save her, and every other superhero?

Several people have been kidnapped from multiple super teams, and the teams must come together to find their missing team mates. But when they discover that one of their owns blood-kin is with the bad guy, their plan must change entirely. Four teams, _ superheroes, and one powerful adventure.

Chapter 1- Epilogue

(16 years ago)

"Ahhhh!"

"You're doing great hun, just take a deep breath. Ok. Now you're going to feel some pressure-"

"Ahhhh!"

A gurney, hustled by a group of nurses and a doctor was hustled down the clean hospital corridors. A woman screaming on top of it, her giant belly swelling with her labored breaths. A man with a small, blond boy tried to keep up.

"Daddy, is Mommy okay?" the little boy cried.

"It's alright son, Mommy's going to be alright."

The woman continued to scream, as the nurses wheeled her into a small, white hospital room. The doctor held a hand up to stop the man and boy.

"I think it would be best if you stayed out here."

The man stepped forward.

"I would like to see my wife," he said sternly.

"But I do not believe it is a good idea to have a young child-"

"I'm six. "

The doctor looked down at the blonde boy pulling at the side of his trousers.

"What?"

"I'm six. I gonna be seven in a few months."

"I still believe-"

"Son, sit tight for a bit. Daddy is going to go check on Mommy."

"Ok."

The little boy trotted over to a chair across from the door, and hauled himself up onto it. He looked back at the doctor and his father.

"Umm…very well. Let's go."

"Stay son."

It was awhile later and a few dozen more screams from the woman that the father came out again, wiping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. He looked to the chair. The little boy was drawing on a notepad that one of the kind, old doctors had given him a little while before.

"Don't get any ink on your suit son."

The boy nodded, looking up at his father with twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes Dad."

"Good boy."

The father came over and sat by the son. He peered over the boy's shoulder to look at his drawing.

"What are you drawing there?"

The boy held his artwork up to show.

"It's a picture of you…me…mommy…and my new sibling in her arms! See Daddy?"

The father chuckled at the boy and looked at the picture. Though drawn as stick figures, the man could tell who was who in the family picture. He, the father, was drawn the largest stick figure, he seemed to have something around his neck, and mop like hair. When he looked close enough he realized it was the thing around the figure's neck was meant to be a tie. The woman on the gurney, the mother, was drawn with a small triangular skirt. She and the man were holding a little figure's hands, they were all smiling.

Then the father noticed a tiny bundle in the woman's arm. A small, blank circle looked back at him.

"Yes I do see. But what about drawing a face for the baby?"

"But I don't know what they look like."

"Yes. Yes, you do have a point.

There was silence between them.

"Father…"

"Yes?"

"When the baby comes...you'll still love me right?"

The father looked shocked at the boy's question.

"Why…of course! My dear boy, whatever gave you the idea that I wouldn't care about you?"

"Because, you and Mommy haven't paid any attention to me at all, anymore."

The man took his son and sat him on his lap, refraining from correcting the grammatical error.

"My boy, I would care for you no matter what. _Nothing…_could ever make me stop loving you. But right now, you do have a younger sibling…you've got to grow up! Be a man! You're mother and I won't be able to take care of them all by _ourselves_. Not with running the company as well. We're going to need your help."

The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his grey suit.

"Hem…use your handkerchief, please."

The boy pulled out a handkerchief and blew into it.

"That's my son. Be strong. Cry now so you won't later. Make your father proud."

"So I'll be like…their guardian angel or something like that?"

"Hehehe. Yes, that's it m'boy. Now, you've got to promise me that no matter what happens in life…you'll take care of that child. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise Daddy."

"There's a lad."

The child tentatively reached his arms up and hugged the man. The man rapped his arms around the boy's back. So the two males embraced. Then the man said,

"And remember, I'll _always_ love you…both of you…equally."

They were interrupted when suddenly the hospital room door opened and a nurse came out smiling.

"Congratulations Mr. Worthington. You have a daughter!"

Please review! Thank you!

Dreamzcometrue

P.S. Im sooooo happy to be finally posting this! :D


End file.
